Ultima oportunidad
by xXAlice NightrayxX
Summary: Sasuke esta enamorado de cierta chica de cabello azulino y orbes plateadas pero no se le ha declarado todo por el orgullo Uchiha. Que pasara cuando su amigo Naruto la invite a la celebracion por su Graduación sera Sasuke capaz de aprovechar la oportunidad y declararle su amor o la dejara ir aun sabiendo que talvez sea la ultima vez que la vea... SasuHina everywhere.


Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente de mi autoria.

"Ultima Oportunidad"

Entro al bar donde había quedado con el estúpido de mi mejor amigo. La música era bastante alta y había luces por todos lados, el ambiente a pesar de la ventilación se sentía caluroso al punto que me sofocaba. No sé cómo se le ocurrió a Naruto celebrar nuestra Graduación en este lugar. Busco con la mirada la cabellera rubia de mi amigo entre todas las personas que se encontraban ahí, logro ubicarlo en el fondo por lo que camino hacia él pero entre más me acerco voy notando que no está solo.- Ese idiota-Musito visualizando a varios compañeros de la academia, sabe que odio las multitudes y me aseguro que no serian muchos los que vinieran.

Decidido a largarme del sitio me doy media vuelta, aprovechando que aún no era visto pero maldita sea mi suerte cuando escucho al idiota hiperactivo gritar mi nombre varias veces. Suelto un suspiro de fastidio y resignación, doy la vuelta de nuevo para caminar hacia aquel lugar donde se encontraban los demás.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Grita una pelirroja acercándose a mí para colgarse de mi brazo.-Que bueno que viniste-Le dirijo una mirada asesina al rubio por haberla invitado a lo cual él se esconde detrás de su novia peli rosada. Observo a los demás presentes para ver si había alguna otra persona indeseada y mi mirada recae en una chica de ojos color perla quien habla animadamente con una rubia. Logro zafarme del agarre de Karin y sin ninguna delicadeza la aparto de mi mientras le dirijo una mirada indicándole que no se me acercara, sus ojos se cristalizan y se aleja hacia algún lugar sollozando. Ante la imagen ruedo los ojos con molestia detestaba esa clase de escenas.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-Me acerco a Naruto quien estaba un poco alejado de los demás junto a Sakura y lo miro con un deje de molestia, conocía a mi idiota amigo y sabia que seguramente planeaba algo.

-No te alegras, es una pequeña sorpresa que preparamos. Tomalo como un regalo de Graduación de parte de Sakura y mia.- Pronunció insinuadoramente, algo que entendí perfectamente. Sakura solo se limitaba a sonreír apoyando a su novio.-Esta es tu última oportunidad Sasuke, después de hoy probablemente no la volverás a ver.

-Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos.- Camino hacia los demás quienes al verme me saludan a lo que solo contesto con un bufido, me sigo hacía una orilla recargándome en la pared. Sabía que no debía decirle nada aunque en verdad no fue así, ya que el idiota se dio cuenta por el mismo de que algunas veces le prestaba atención de mas a la Hyuuga, le agradezco un poco lo que ha hecho pero sigue siendo un entrometido . Vuelvo a posar mi mirada en ella, notando lo bien que se le veía aquel vestido negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, estaba entallado por lo que resaltaba su esbelta figura y dejaba un poco al descubierto sus bien proporcionados pechos, cosa que me molesto pues había muchos imbéciles que se le quedaban viendo y no precisamente de una manera sana.

Noto como la música cambia a una melodía romántica, varios de nuestros compañeros toman a sus parejas y algunos invitan a otras chicas que estaban allí para irse a bailar. La rubia se levanta para ir con el chico perro, dejando sola a la Hyuuga quien solo miraba con una sonrisa a todos. Me quedo solo observándola ya que no me acercaría a hablarle, después de todo nunca he sido quien se acerque a una mujer son ellas quienes siempre vienen a mí; sonrió con ironía pues bien sabía que Hinata no era como las demás y pensar que fuera ella quien se acercara era algo que no sucedería pues conozco su personalidad tímida. Frunzo el ceño al notar como un tipo de cabello plateado se acerca a ella con una copa de lo que parecía ser champagne por su consistencia burbujeante. Me sorprendo al ver que acepta la bebida con un hermoso sonrojo rosado en sus pálidas mejillas y le sonríe tímidamente para después empezar a conversar con él; chasqueo la lengua molesto mientras dirijo la mirada a otro lado no soportaba ver esa escena más tiempo.

-Hola guapo ¿Estas solo?- Me dice una chica de cabello negro y ojos color verdes con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios y acercándose de más a mi rostro. No hago ningún ademan de apartarla; me ofrece de la bebida que estaba tomando a lo cual tomo la copa y la bebo de un solo sorbo, estaba realmente molesto y tal vez podía distraerme un rato. Veo de reojo hacia donde estaba Hinata pero ya no estaba ni ella ni el tipo, comienzo a buscarla con la mirada y logro localizarla junto al sujeto quien la llevaba a la salida del lugar.-Que demonios.-Susurro para mí mismo. Me alejo de la chica, tenía que impedir cualquier cosa que el bastardo ese intentara con Mi Hinata.-Espera cariño.-La mujer me detiene jalando la manga de mi chaqueta a lo que volteo a verla enfadado y aparto su mano apretándole la muñeca con fuerza.-No me molestes-Después de eso me dirijo a paso rápido hacia donde se habían ido.

Al salir del bar veo a Hinata siendo acorralada por el tipo en una pared. Formo un puño con la mano y me acerco rápidamente hacia él adivinando las intenciones que tenia, antes que pudiera besarla lo aparto y golpeo su rostro con fuerza haciendo que callera en el frio pavimento con la nariz sangrando.

-No te le vuelvas a acercar imbécil, si no quieres desaparecer del mapa-Le digo amenazadoramente manteniendo mi semblante frio y observándolo fijamente para hacerle saber que no estaba jugando. Mi mirada se posa en la Hyuuga quien estaba sosteniéndose en la pared al parecer no podía mantenerse en pie por si sola.- ¿Qué demonios le diste?- Le pregunto viendo como comenzaba a levantarse ya recuperándose un poco del golpe.

-No le di nada, se puso así con una simple copa que le ofrecí pero si hubiera sabido que venía acompañada no me habría acercado.- Soltó molesto mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

-¿En dónde estamos?- La escucho hablar con un tono propio de alguien ebrio y voltea a verme aun sosteniéndose de la pared.- S…Sasuke-kun, ¿Porque?-Me pregunta con sorpresa mientras sus mejillas se ponían mas rojas de lo que ya estaban por el efecto del alcohol.

-En demonios estabas pensando Hyuuga, irte con un desconocido.-Le reclamo molesto a lo que ella agacha la cabeza un momento para después mirarme de nuevo con esos hermosos ojos color plata pero esta vez en ellos se podía percibir…enojo.

-Usted también estaba muy amigable con una mujer así que no tiene derecho a decirme nada.-

-Pero yo no me fui con ella, sin embargo tu…-Calle un momento procesando la información, como es que ella sabe eso acaso…me estaba viendo.

-No es cómo piensa. Me estaba sintiendo mal después de tomarme la copa que me invito Usagi-san entonces se ofreció a acompañarme a buscar un taxi, por eso me salí con él pero todo empezó a darme vueltas y me recargue en la pared, Usagi-san me estaba ayudando.- Realmente no podía creer lo que escuchaba acaso no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del tipo con ella en verdad no podía ser tan ingenua para pensar que le estaba ayudando.

-Te llevare a tu casa-

-N…No, usted tiene que volver con su "amiga", me puedo ir sola.- Intento caminar pero su cuerpo se tambaleo y antes de que cayera la tome de la cintura apegándola a mí.

-¿Acaso estas celosa, Hyuuga?.- Digo con arrogancia en mi voz a lo que voltea a verme con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas para después desviar la mirada evitándome. Me quede viendo sus labios tan bien formados de un color rojo eran demasiado tentadores, quería controlar mis impulsos pero parecía que me invitaban a saborearlos. Me fui acercando lentamente a ellos hasta que los atrape con los míos sorprendiendo a la Hyuuga quien tembló en mis brazos, su reacción me agrado y sonreí internamente, seguí besándola lentamente quería disfrutar de ese sabor tan dulce que tenia, nunca me habían gustado las cosas dulces pero me podría acostumbrar tratándose de sus labios, eran demasiado adictivos.

-¡N…No!.-Me empujo lejos de ella sorprendiéndome ante el acto. La mire con confusión y entonces vi como de sus mejillas descendían pequellas gotas saladas, mi corazón se comprimió al verla llorar.-P…Por favor no juegue conmigo. ¡No quiero que me trate como si fuera una de esas mujeres que se le acercan!-Comenzó a llorar amargamente y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Solo atine a jalarla hacia a mí y abrazarla protectoramente, me odiaba por haberla hecho llorar aunque estuviera equivocada.

-Nunca jugaría contigo Hinata.-Susurro a modo de que ella me escuchara, suelto un suspiro decidido al recordar lo que horas antes Naruto me había dicho, esta era mi última oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar solo por el orgullo Uchiha.-No sé cómo ni cuándo pero me enamoraste, me enamoraste con tu dulce sonrisa esa que ofreces a todos y me hace morir de celos porque deseo que solo sea para mi, de ese hermoso sonrojo que se posa en tus mejillas cuando te avergüenzas o estas nerviosa y que se te hace ver tan tierna… tan hermosa, de esa timidez que te hace ver tan pura…tan inocente…tan encantadora, de tu bondad, de tu dulzura, de esos hermosos ojos color plata que me hacen suspira todas las noches al ver la luna porque me recuerda a ti, de tu cuerpo que para mí es el más bello que nunca jamás haya visto en el mundo porque me he enamorado de un ángel. Me gustas Hinata Hyuuga.

-S...Sasuke-kun.-La escucho pronunciar más calmada y vuelve su vista hacia mi sorprendida con el rostro completamente rojo como un tomate bien maduro. Ante la vista sonreí de forma engreída pues me agradaba la idea de ser yo quien provocara esas reacciones en la pequeña oji luna.-Y…Yo…Sasuke-kun… he estado enamorada de usted desde hace mucho tiempo.-Nuevas lagrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas por lo que la miro confundido no entendiendo entonces la razón de su llanto.-Estoy feliz, realmente feliz de ser correspondida por Sasuke-kun por eso lloro.- Me dice con una hermosa sonrisa, una solo dedicada para mí. Vuelvo a juntar nuestros labios en un tierno y dulce beso esta vez siendo completamente correspondido.

-Desde ahora serás mi novia, más vale que no vuelvas a dejar que ningún tipo se te acerque. Me perteneces desde este momento Hinata y no escaparas de mi. Además desde ahora me llamaras solo Sasuke y no me hables de usted.- Susurro suavemente a su oído haciéndola estremecer.-¿Entendiste?-La veo asentir suavemente con otro sonrojo en sus mejillas. No era mentira pues yo mismo me encargaría que nadie se le acercara y a quien lo intentara ya podía darse por muerto.

-Me gustas Sasuke.-La escucho decir suavemente mientras se aferra a mí. Una felicidad inunda mi pecho por fin siento que mi corazón esta completo. Debía agradecerle de alguna manera a mi idiota amigo, ya pensare después como hacerlo. Por ahora solo quiero disfrutar de este momento junto a Hinata, no deseo que termine este día tan especial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer espero les haya gustado mi pequeña historia.

Se aceptan comentarios, dudas y consejos.

Disculpen si hay una falta de ortografia, mal narracion o algun signo fuera de lugar. Lo revise pero no dire que perfectamente porque hasta al mejor cocinero se le quema la sopa.

Sayop y Besos x3


End file.
